gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AGE-4ZBD Gundam AGE-4 Shining Comet
The AGE-4ZBD Gundam AGE-4 Shining Comet is a variant of the remains of the AGE-3BC Gundam AGE-3 Black Comet that appears in Gundam Build Fighters. It was built and piloted by Sean Canavan after Tsukasa Akashi abandoned it and left it there leaving it destroyed and refusing to take it back. Instead of leaving it destroyed and forgotten, Sean choice to rebuild and remake it into the brand new version of the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal that's from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It was later given to Katherine Armonia. Technology & Characteristics age_2_gundam_age_2_normal_ms_mode_by_unoservix-d5gj8sz.jpg|Unarmored - Gundam AGE-4 Shing Comet AGE-002.jpg|Normal Frame Shining Comet AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (A-Funnel Equipment Type).png|Atlas Frame Shining Comet Giant.jpg|Giant Frame Shining Comet Following the Destruction of the original AGE-3BC Gundam AGE-3 Black Comet by the hands of Tsukasa Akashi, Sean personally remade the suit with a brand new look and added weaponry compared to the original, much more superior using a Chaos Particle Drive to boost the already formidable weaponry but also adding in a few new modes and also a new paint job to give it a nice new look. it can be outfitted with three different modes, for intense combat including the high mobility (Normal Frame), heavy armed assault (Titan Frame) or Fast and Powerful (Atlas Frame). The Gundam AGE-4 carries the brand new experimental prototype weapon, "Barbatos" CP SigMaxiass Rifle II which is the single most destructive beam-based in the AGE-4's armament using a new version of the old SigMaxiass Rifle, which has the firepower enough to destroy a large colony in a single blast of a single fully charged blast. This also includes a pair of two beam sabers attached onto the shoulders of the AGE-4 with a huge boost of chaos particle made by the C.P.D. to triple the heat of the swords to slice through solid walls with ease. Armaments ;*"Barbatos" CP SigMaxiass Rifle II :The single most destructive beam-based armament currently employed by Sean Canavan, built the cannon this new version of the Photon Blaster Cannon, carries a double grips can be removed from their rotatable docks when deployed at a long distance, which charges a large magnetic CP energy to form around the barrel, which function as a charging cannon of death. When fired it can destroy multiple units at once, even those outfitted with some forms of Anti-Beam Treated Armor & in some cases even the Omega Force Armor. :It like the original version is a large hand-held beam cannon developed from the Diva-class's Photon Blaster Cannon, however this version is infused with CP Particles added with the energy to double the amount of power when fire for the impact. Being a scaled down version. When not in use, it can be stored folded back on the back of AGE-4. ;*CP Beam Claws :Each fingertip houses a beam saber emitter, these can be used to either form five individual beam sabers, or a single larger one. ;*CP Beam Saber :The Gundam AGE-4 is armed with 2 CP Beam Sabers mounted on the shoulders. The solid beam generated by the the sabers form a high-caliber beam energy blade enhanced by Chaos Particle Drive to make it burn much brighter and giving it much more powerful cutting power then the original version. ;*Smoke Granade :These grenades are used for preventing the enemy from interrupting AGE-3's docking process or to blind the enemies while setting up a bigger attack. Optional Weaponry Normal Frame ;*"Amaterasu" CP Enhanced Blustia Cannon :Referred to as a "Miniature Sun Halo Ray", the Blustia Cannon is a weapon attachment created by its maker Sean for the SigMaxiss Rifle to dramatically increase its power and range, allowing the AGE-4 to form a black-halo ring which requires a significant amount of time before firing however it more then AMP the power tenfold the force of the SigMaxiass Rifle originally had as the blast was so powerful it torn a massive hole destroying a whole colony in a single blast wave. When not charged up, it still packs a devastating punch firing large streams of beam blasts without slowing down giving the AGE-4 a powerful long-range weapon. ;*MA-BAR21 CP High-energy Beam Rifle :This Gundam is often outfitted with a unique CP High-Energy Beam Rifle, that larger than most other models employed by other mobile suits and is powered by a Micro CP Drive while it can fire high-powered rifles they still shoot at a rapid-pace able to tear through enemy targets. The high-energy beam rifle is also capable of emitting a beam saber from its barrel, which can tear through target's armor. ;*CP Plasma Blade Yo-yo Blade Disk :The AGE-4 is able to deploy 2 of each two blades spinning around with plasma energy admitting slicing through enemy targets or wrapping it around the large to activate burst of Chaos Particles that emit an electric shock that knocks out or destroy its opponent. ;*MA-BAR78X Hyper Beam Sword :The hilts of these beam sabers are easily three times greater the size of other beam sabers in use during the Cosmic Era. It is a soild sword that resembales a double sided long sword that is capable of emitting a much longer and more powerful beam saber around the blade, that can easily cut through several mobile suits in a single swing. ;*Anti-Beam Coated Shield :The frame also has attached onto it when deployed a strong double-plated gundanium alloy shield made to withstand various physical strikes as well as beam blasts however now upgraded with Anti-Beam Coating along the shield it triples the resistance to beam-type attacks while still providing the same defence of a very powerful shield. ;*MA135 "Yata no Kagami" Beam Shield Generator :The AGE-4 carries a advantaged version of the beam shield which don't just block enemy beam-based attacks but deflects the attack back at the source similar to the Akatsuki Gundam. There is a secendary veration which is attached to the hand which projects a energy-based shield to defend the user from a incoming melee strike by using CP particles to make a wall of energy. Atlas Frame ;*CP Enhanced Super Dragoons :This Frame of the AGE-4 is equipped with 14 EFC4-101 Assault Beam Rifle mobile weapon pods in its body, each mounting a single HFC4-101 Assault Beam Rifle, it also functioning as a close-ranged weapon, the beam cannon can also generate a beam blade at its tip to tear apart incoming close-range targets however is a primary a Range based weapon. :;*HFC4-101 Assault Beam Rifle ::The rifles were solely made for the Super-DRAGOONs due to the fact they carry a very high-calibur blast while still retaining a rapid-fire power it also noted that it can attack enemy units/ships from long-range and often in conjunction with all the other weapons and enemy suits. It also seems to be able flexable to be able to bend to a 360 Degree angle to react as quickly as the DRAGOONs turns around. ;*CP Beam Saber :This frame adds a extra pair of CP Beam Sabers attached onto the frame and can be deployed from the hips when required. ;*CP Wrist Mounted Beam Sub-Machine Guns :Attached onto each arm-guard are two sub-machine guns which has a shorter barrel then normal beam rifles however what it lacks in controlled range it makes up for rapid-fire beam blast being able to blast multiple targets at once or lay down impressive firepower from the forearms. ;*HFC4-105 Assault Beam Rifle :It's a modified version of the HFC4-101 Assault Beam Rifle made for MS use instead of the Super-Dragoons using a higher caliber beam rifle it able to punch through enemy targets with a single beam. Giant Frame ;*5-Barrel Missile Launcher Pod :Attached to each shoulder is a double barrel rocket launcher which fires highly explosive missiles each of the tips are loaded with a CP Warhead tip to the missiles which explode at a much higher rate then normal missiles. ;*"Devastation" Hyper Plasma Cannon Claws :This claws are the most dangerous weapon of this frame, they can be a great offensive and defensive weapon using Chaos Particles, giving it great tensile strength against enemy fire and the tip of its shield is sharp enough to tear through armored enemy targets. When folded together they form into almost a shield like shape made to defend from incoming enemy attacks. However when split apart they can work as a nasty transform into a pincer-claw that can bend and extend to grab hold of its target for melee combat. When the claws have a tight grip of the enemy they crush in using a heated blades of the claws that tears through its target with intense heat that can burn through armor. Should the plasma blade strike near a mobile suit's cockpit, the immense heat can cause great pain to the unit's pilot before death. :The secondary function of the claws has inside of them is a large plasma powered, miniature version of the Positron Blaster Cannon though not as powerful as the original it still can pack a devastating punch firing a massive blast stream of energy toward two groups of enemies at once. ;*CP Beam Gatling Gun :Mounted on the both shoulders of the AGE-4, the Beam Gatling Gun also serves as a shield. When not in use, they can be folded onto the back to be carried without much problems. This weapon can deal serious damage even to Gundanium Alloy and other MS-type armors with the beam ammunition. ;*"Magnus" Hyper Thruster Unit :Attached onto the back of the heavy armor frame are two large thruster units which triple the speed of the MS during combat in space to balance out the heavy armor. They carry reinforced strength in the thrusters in order to keep the speed-up to pair of the MS high during high-speed combat. ;*Reinforced Armor :Along with the extra weaponary, this unit is equipped with a sheet of Gundamiam alloy over the main frame of armor in order to triple the amount of punishment this unit can take before it could hit into any vial areas including the cockpit or reactor. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam, originally made by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. ;*Core Block System :The Core Block System allows the Gundam AGE-4 to be separated and re-combined in emergency situations as well as to change gears in any environment without the require much system changes to specifically transport the wear variation. It can be deployed to provide air-support before re-merging back together. ;*Wear System :The arms and legs of the AGE-1 are detachable, which allows alternate sets of limbs, or "wears" to be attached in the field. In conjunction with the AGE Builder, this allows the AGE System to dramatically change the overall performance of the unit by analyzing combat data, fabricating new wear parts, and dispatching them to the Gundam. these have their own cockpits and require a pilot to activate and launch the G-Wear, while the auto-pilot system will align and dock with the Core Fighter to become the desired variation. ;*Omega Force System :The reinforced armor of the machine has been made from broken shards of hundreds of diamonds that have been melted down and fitted onto the mobile suit. A special program was installed that has the power to temporarily boost it's defense called the "Omega Force Program". When active, the suit takes on a platinum white sheen. When in use the defense of the mobile suit increases dramatically, however the system can only use it once every 2 hours. After that it must recharge, this limits the effectiveness of the feature as a whole. It only last for 15 mins however in some cases it can last longer depending on upgrades to the system. ;*Shining Mirage Armor : See also Category:Unoservix Category:Gundam Category:Gunpla